murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Wheels of Thunder
"Hot Wheels of Thunder" is the seventeenth episode of the tenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'''' and the one hundred forty-ninth of the series. It first aired on March 13, 2017. Summary Murdoch's investigation into the death of a roller-skating champion takes him into a world of aggressive and ruthlessly competitive young women – the hell on wheels – one of them may be a killer. While identifying her mother's body at the City Morgue, Miss Sophia Palmer informs Murdoch and Ogden her mother was an experienced skater, who taught dance skating, and would never have fallen, rather she was murdered. Though further interviews reveal that Lea Palmer was controlling, Murdoch remains skeptical that merely keeping her daughter from skating could be motive for murder. Back at the Station House, Miss Cherry is less than enthusiastic about roller racing as George is about the Horatio Alger lectures, but he agrees to attend them with her. Brackenreid teases Crabtree that they are not even man and wife and she's already wearing the trousers. Meanwhile Miss James has discovered the identity of the women skaters who nearly knocked Dr. Ogden down earlier, they are The Buffalo Queens and Rebecca plans to join the roller racing competition to teach them a lesson. Julia warns her that revenge is never a good idea and that Rebecca would be up against professionals – and Murdoch's prime suspects when Miss Palmer discovers a threatening letter from a former student among her mother's things. Prior to the roller races, an assault on Miss Palmer ends her skating career, then during the first race Miss James is unfairly knocked out of the race with an ankle injury, the Inspector's spies The Buffalo Queens' racket, but would one of them kill to protect their secret? Character Revelations *A study in controlling women: the victim Lea Palmer, The Buffalo Queens, and Louise Cherry. *Dr. Ogden and Miss James roller-skate, adding it to their other athletic skill sets. *Between themselves, Brackenreid and Murdoch have had a word about Miss Cherry; they share their approval and encouragement with Crabtree: "''Just don't fumble this one, bugalugs!" *While William and Julia like Louise Cherry, George discovers another side to her character besides her dislike of sport events – she calls the Murdochs "those awful bores". Continuity * Julia quizzes Rebecca, this time while roller-skating along a beachfront path. "Hypospadius?" * At the scene of the tragic skating accident, William asks Julia to give up her new hobby, "I'll give it up the moment you give up your bicycle," negotiates Julia. * The return of Nina Bloom doesn't alter George's relationship with Louise Cherry, but Nina does help out Rebecca James and the Inspector. * The Inspector gives Crabtree a Brackenreid-talk on "heartbreak" and "women", supported by Murdoch. * Gold medal winning Olympic coach Brackenreid has some roller racing moves and strategies for Miss James' team against The Buffalo Queens. * Two Dr. Grace references are made: 1.) Brackenreid's "...women have left you for other women." 2.) Julia's mentioning a loan of her finest post-mortem book that was never returned. * William and Julia explain to Louise that they had plan to build their own house but finding corpses on the property curtailed that plan. (ep.1013) Historical References *'Roller skating races' underwent several boom-and-bust cycles throughout the 20th century. According to MM writer and producer Simon McNabb, roller derby was quite a craze in Victorian times. “''It started around the 1870s, died out and then came back. It seems like it re-surges every 30 years''.” *"I was attacked! Why?! Why?! Why?!" is a Nancy Kerrigan-Tonya Harding 1994 Olympic rivalry reference. *'Horatio Alger Jr.' (1832-1899) was a prolific 19th-century American writer, best known for his many young adult novels. His writings were characterized by the "rags-to-riches" narrative – the 'Horatio Alger Myth' the classic American success story – which had a formative effect on America during the Gilded Age. *During the Tang Dynasty (618–907), paper was folded and sewn into square bags to preserve the flavor of tea. The first Western tea bags were hand-sewn fabric bags, first appearing commercially around 1904. Trivia *Filmed at Cobourg beach with the old lighthouse in the background. *Guest star Carmilla Series' Natasha Negovanlis, a fellow Golden Screen Award Fan's Choice Top 3 contender along with Yannick Bisson and Hélène Joy, won the 2017 Fan's Choice award. She originally auditioned for the part of Sophia Palmer. *Murdoch Mysteries wins the 2017 Golden Screen Award for TV Drama or Comedy just before this episode's airing. *Actress Erin Agostino who plays Nina Bloom was not a roller-skater before filming this episode. *"In memory of Jordan Christianson" appears in the first frame of the end credits. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson (mentioned) Bea Santos as Louise Cherry Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Guest Cast Erica Deutschman as Sophie Palmer Natasha Negovanlis as Mildred Preston Emily Coutts as Camille Morse Chelsea Leaman as Betty Dalton Sheri Godda as Laura Howard Tim Post as Robert Palmer Jeremy Walmsley as Herschel Humphries Ayinde Blake as Edwin Thornburg Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 1.PNG|Dr. Ogden and Miss James 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 2.PNG|Lydia Hall and Nina Bloom ask to skate along... 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 3.PNG|A skater breaks her neck in a fall 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 4.PNG|Is she a murder victim? 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Morgue.PNG|At the City Morgue 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Morgue 2.PNG|Sophie Palmer and fiancé, Herschel 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Sohiaia.PNG|Questioning suspects... 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder at the bar.PNG|Murdoch questions Robert Palmer 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder The Buffalo Queens pose- Chelsea Leaman (“Betty Dalton”), Natasha Negovanlis (“Mildred Pearce”), Sheri Godda (“Laura Howard”), and Emily Coutts (“Camilla Morse”). .PNG|The Buffalo Queens|link=The Buffalo Queens 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Blackboard.PNG|At the Blackboard 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Blackboard 3.PNG|Debating tactics at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 30PNG|Sophie arrives to help the team 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder 34.PNG|Coach and Sophie Palmer cheer their team 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder WinningTeam.PNG|A winning team 1017 Hot Wheels of Thunder Louise Cherry (Bea Santos) watches Constable Crabtree (Jonny Harris) have tea while Detective Murdoch (Yannick Bisson) and Dr. Ogden (Hélène Joy) look on. .PNG|The tea bag Category:Season Ten